


October Prompts 2020

by ChocolateShipCookie



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cat, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateShipCookie/pseuds/ChocolateShipCookie
Summary: A little collection of one shots following the "October Prompts" posted on my Tumblr (chocolateshipcookieblog)! 100% Hayffie. Fluff, angst, AU, (light) coconuts.
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Oktoberfest

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes the first one shot of this little collection!  
> This one is a modern AU, and it really really cliché…  
> Hope you’ll enjoy it! ;)

**Oktoberfest**

“ _Did we really need to come here just to drink beers? We have beers at home...”_ Haymitch muttered. 

Chaff had insisted to drag him all the way to Germany for this  _Oktoberfest._ He had never heard of it before, but  Chaff had been adamant that it was a thing that every man should do before he died. 

“ _That’s not just beer mate! That’s German beer, greasy food and pretty waitresses in short sexy “traditional” outfits!”_ He winked at him with a big smile, marking the “ _traditional”_ word. The outfits were _inspired_ by the tradition, but he doubted German girls of the 18th century walked around with their butts and half of their breasts out in the air for everyone to see. Haymitch rolled his eyes and he laughed. Or barked, depends on your point of view. 

He did not understand Chaff’s obsession with girls. And especially girls in short dresses with huge boobs and big butts. He valued much more brains to bodies. Sex is all good and all but those pretty stupid girls are boring. He’d rather have an intelligent girl who can answer to his banter, pretty is a bonus, a pleasant one.  And he doesn’t want to change girls like he changes shirts. And he already doesn’t change his shirts that often…

B ut he humored his old friend nevertheless. They were two  military retired drunks  in their thirties , broken beyond repair and they did not have much pleasures in life. Chaff’s were girls and booze, and his were books and booze. 

H e had not had a girl since his died. A car accident when he had come back from Iraq on a permission. Her mother, his brother and Luc y were supposed to pick him up at the airport. They never arrived.

On that day he had lost everything. His life had fell into complete darkness.

He wasn’t searching for light,  he was even persuaded that he didn’t deserve to be happy again,  but deep  inside he had a small hope of finding it.

They arrived there on the morning of the first day. The tables were almost full already but they managed to get two seats in the back, near the orchestra stage.

“ _So? Where’s the famous beer?”_ Haymitch asked, grumpy from the travel and the surrounding noise of music and laughs. He had a problem with happy people nowadays. They were loud and their perpetual smiles were ridiculous. They didn’t even realize their luck...taking everything for granted. They grated on his nerves. He did not even envy them… really not.

“ _Relax buddy! All good things come to those who wait...”_ He looked behind his shoulder and his mouth stretched in a smirk and his eyes sparkled with mischief. “ _My, my_... _Speaking of the wolf…”_

Haymitch turned his head to see what, or who, had made his friend so happy all of a sudden.

It was a young waitress, about twenty-five, in her mandatory Bavarian costume. The skirt was short and let appear long perfect legs, the tight bodice marked her thin waist and the blouse hid her small but round breasts. Her blond hair were braided on each side of her face, and attracted his gaze to her big sky blue eyes. She was really gorgeous.

“ _Servus! What can I get you gentlemen?”_

_Oh god_ but her voice was shrill. He could feel the headache coming already. 

“ _What do you advice us, love?”_ Chaff was charmed he could see. Especially by her breast and the shape of her ass he could guess under the skirt. 

_He_ couldn’t tear his gaze from her blue eyes. 

“ _Well, we have all kind of beers, sausages, french fries, cabbage…”_ She was uncomfortable under Chaff inspection, her blinding smile was faltering and wasn’t reaching her eyes anymore.. “ _And can I remind you that waitresses are not the menu sir?”_

Haymitch laughed and Chaff lifted his hand and his stump in a peace offer.

“ _Sorry love. We’ll take two beers and french fries.”_

“ _Alright!”_ She said with a chirping tone contrasting with the way she was scribbling and tapping her pen on her paper. “ _An_ _d_ _my name’s Effie.”_ And with that she fled with their order toward the bar.

She came back ten minutes later with their order and a very clearly fake and hypocrite smile on her face.

“ _There you go! Guten Appetit!”_

He didn’t know what took him but he took her hand to stop her. Her skin was so soft, like velvet.

“ _Hey, sweetheart, he’s sorry ok. He didn’t meant to make you feel uncomfortable.”_ Why did he care? He would never see her again…

“ _It’s alright. It’s just… you’re not the only one to_ _d_ _o that. It’s quite… heavy, in the long run. But whatever, client is always right!”_ The perfect commercial smile was back in force.

But it wasn’t right. She shouldn’t have been treated this way. He wasn’t angry with Chaff because he knew him and he knew he meant no harm. But thinking about all these men ogling her made his blood boil.

Not that he cared about her…

“ _You’re not from here, are you?”_ Why did he kept talking to her? Even Chaff wad watching curiously with a knowing smirk. Then he realized that he was still holding her hand. He let go of it immediately, felling his ears burning. No doubt she could see it, he could feel they were crimson.

“ _No,_ _I’m from Los Angeles._ _I’m here to study_ _._ _This is just a side job.”_ Her voice was softer now.

American too… maybe he could see her when she comes back in LA. It’s was not that far from his place.

Why was he even thinking about that?…

“ _And what do you study?”_

“ _European architecture.”_

“ _Oh! Fancy...”_ he said making a face.

“ _What? You have a problem with fancy? Well I can see that it’s not really your type.” “Or maybe I look too girly and dumb to you?_ _Too blonde?_ _”_ She almost shouted.

“ _Wow don’t put words into my mouth! I didn’t mean anything of that!”_ He stammered, speechless. She was working herself up for nothing, she was hysterical! He just meant that she was intelligent, not the opposite! She was that kind of crazy girl who always twisted compliments to make them sound negative.

“ _Well, you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”_ And once again she ran away from them. He followed her with the eyes for a while. Watching her twirling from table to table, holding plates and beer mugs. She was graceful, beautiful. Crazy, but beautiful.

Chaff barked his loud laugh again, attracting curious looks from their neighbors. He turned back toward him, making a face that could have been described as sulking.

“ _That girl is crazy.”_

“ _Yeah, but you like that.”_

He shrugged and took a sip of his beer. He had to admit it was way better than American ones.

“ _Maybe...”_


	2. Picking apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here come our second October Prompt! This time it is set Post-Mockinjay.  
> I am not at my best and I might have left a few mistakes, so if I did, I am sorry for that…  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! Xxx

**Picking apples**

This was the first autumn since Peeta had come back to live with Katniss and him in Twelve.

Effie had brought him back six month ago, and they seemed truly happy again.

He would have been content to be left alone with his whiskey bottle, but Katniss and Peeta had other plans in mind.

Katniss had found a clearing in the woods, near the Meadow, with many apples trees a few weeks back. Now the apples were ready to be picked and she insisted that he comes with them. That he had to do something, get out of his dusty old house, take some fresh air. That it would do him good.

She had insisted and insisted. He had grumbled and growled.

And he had caved.

And here he was now, following Katniss in the woods, an empty bag on his shoulder, under a bright blue sky and surrounded by the sweet and warm smell of the air after a storm.

She stopped with a huge grin on her face when they reached the clearing, and then ran to hug the person standing next to Peeta.

He had to look twice to recognize Effie laughing in Katniss’ arms.

Her blond curls were gathered in a loose ponytail at the back of her head, with smaller strands framing her almost bare face. She was wearing very little makeup, from where he was he could only see a light layer of brown mascara around her eyes, bright and blue like the sky.

She had visibly borrowed a pair of Katniss’ leather boots that were not really matching with her fancy black jeans and red leather jacket. Her face was buried in a colorful thick woolen scarf.

She was gorgeous. He knew that already, but it struck him even more now that she had turned toward him with a genuine smile across her face.

He realized then that he was still at the edge of the woods and had still to join them to the apple trees.

He gave a quick nod to Katniss and Peeta, who were grinning like crazy, proud of their mischief, and marched toward Effie.

“ _Hello sweetheart.”_ He said calmly, leaning to press a chaste kiss on her cheek. 

“ _Hello Haymitch.”_ She answered with a grin of her own. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. She seemed so happy there with her wicker basket, like a child in a candy store.

He wondered for how long they had planned this little family gathering. Effie had come back a few times of course, she had not been a stranger, like he had asked her, but she had never stayed more than a day, only coming for lunch and friendly chat with the three of them for the afternoon. He had kind of missed her.

“ _Hm_ _m_ _”_ Peeta cleared his throat, interrupting their silent staring, “ _There are three trees this way and two that way, I propose we split up. Katniss and me here and the two of you there?”_

“ _That seems like a perfect plan! Let’s do that!”_ Effie answered cheerfully. A perfect plan indeed… a well rehearsed one too… He shook his head fondly at their antics and guided Effie towards their trees with a hand at the small of her back. 

A s usual she was doing the chatting by herself. A nod or a “ _hmm hmm”_ on his part from time to time were enough. 

He laughed at her, choosing only perfect apples and leaving the damaged ones behind. He  just  had to follow her and take them into his bag, he hated wasting perfectly edible food. But he didn’t say anything, because she was smiling so much, she seemed so happy he didn’t want to spoil her joy. 

He stopped for a while, watching around him. 

The children were laughing somewhere near them but he couldn’t see them. They were finally happy and that was his greatest victory. 

The district was still broken and almost empty, but it was at peace and people were rebuilding their new city and their new lives. The country was an entirely new nation, and it was just like he had dreamed it. 

And just next to him was his oldest friend. The last real one he had. Not some kind of adopted child like Jo or Annie. She was his best friend and even more.

He had hated her, desired her, befriended her. 

She was also the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, outside and inside. He had discovered all of her during their time together in Thirteen, and now he missed her. 

Not only the endless legs and the round derriere she was showing him everytime she picked a fruit on the ground. Not only their familiar and comforting perpetual banter he couldn’t have with anyone else and that made him feel still alive. 

He missed her. Her smell, her voice  piercing his ear-drums ,  the warmth of her skin next to him at night, her hair in his face on the morning. 

He couldn’t be happy without her. 

They were happy right there. Together. Doing silly stuff. 

Like a family should do. 

He could easily imagine how the rest of the day would go. They would come back home, Peeta would make a pie while he and Katniss would be making dinner with her game  from this morning and his vegetables from his garden and Effie would make tea  and conversation . They would gather in the living room, chatting and laughing while waiting for everything to cook. They would eat their dinner and Effie would catch the last train to the Capitol and it would be over again. 

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want that day to end. He wanted everyday to be like this one. 

_Fuck_ he loved her. 

He couldn't let her go again.

For once in his life, he was thinking about his own happiness, and he couldn't picture it without her.

He must have been lost in his thoughts for a while because he caught her staring at him with a questioning look on her joyful face  a few feet further. 

He didn’t think it through. 

He almost ran to her, framed her tiny face with his big calloused hands and kissed her like if she was his oxygen. She responded with the same intensity and they remained like that until they had no choice but to break their embrace to find some real oxygen. 

“ _Stay.”_ he asked, begged and ordered her in a whisper, his forehead on hers, their noses brushing and bumping softly against each other with the rhythm of their breaths. 

“ _Why?”_ she asked with a cunning grin stretching her lips. 

H e couldn’t say it. Thinking it was already too much for him. Instead he captured her mouth again and took her in his arms, her feet dangling in the air. 

When they broke apart for air again, she lowered her head on his shoulder, brushing her lips on his ear. 

“ _That’s a good thing my suitcase is already in your corridor then...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it, tell me all your thoughts!


	3. Pile of leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the third episode of my little October Prompts! This one is pure post-MJ fluff with mild smut. Fluffy-smut… Smuty-fluff… dunno…   
> I hope you’ll enjoy it! ;)

**Pile of leaves**

“ _Haymitch!”_

_Oh God…_

“ _What?”_ Haymitch grumbled exasperatedly, his head falling on the back of the couch. It wasn’t even noon yet and he hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol, what could she be complaining about so early? 

“ _Don’t talk to me with that tone!”_ he heard her scream from the corridor, then she appeared on the threshold. “ _I already asked you yesterday to rake the leaves in front of the house. I have to go to the market and I don’t want to break my leg slipping on them.”_

“ _You wouldn’t fall if you were wearing real shoes.”_ he replied, not moving from the couch. She gasped in outrage. 

“ _These are perfectly proper shoes! Wedge heels are the latest fashion this Fall I’ll have you know!”_ she screeched, shaking her head and buttoning her woolen navy blue coat. 

“ _Fall indeed…”_ he muttered, finally standing up and joining her at the door and leaning against the wall. “ _Ask me nicely.”_

She sighed and closed her eyes out of despair facing his smug expression and his satisfied smirk. That man could be such a child sometimes… “ _Fine...Can you please my darling rake the leaves in front of the door? I might bring you some of your favorite liquor… “_ she took a step closer and leaned in to whisper in his ear “ _and maybe something else.”._

His hands were on her waist and he kept her close when he asked “ _What kind of something else?”_

“ _You’ll see...”_ she smiled and pecked his lips. He tried to deepen the kiss but she escaped his grip, rolling her eyes with fondness, and left swaying in her hips all the way to the main road. She was a temptress…

He took a look outside by the window. The whole garden was covered in leaves, it would take him hours to rake them all. But it gave him an idea…

He went to the cellar and chose his largest rake, put on his coat and boots and went outside.

He could have worked little area by little area, making several small piles that would have been easier to pick up after, but he had an other idea in his mind.

He began by the back of the house, settling his pile next to the old oak with a large trunk, and worked his way around the garden, gathering all the leaves there, occasionally using his wheelbarrow to carry them.

It took him two hours, and just as he was admiring his work, he heard Effie calling for him from the house.

“ _Haymitch?”_ she opened the back door, turned her head and gasped. “ _Haymitch? What is that?!”_ she asked, flabbergasted, her eyes and mouth wide open at the huge pile of leaves. It was high enough to hide Haymitch and at least two feet wide. She turned around it to find Haymitch leaning on his rake with a grin on his face.

“ _Isn’t that what you wanted?”_

“ _I asked you to clean the path… not the whole garden...”_ she said before bursting out laughing.

“ _Mocking me?”_ he asked playfully, walking toward her and putting his hands on her waist.

“ _No.. No, I would not dare...”_ she managed to say between two peals of laughter.

He pulled her closer and kissed her silent. She quickly calmed down and responded to his kisses, putting her arms around his neck and tiptoeing to be at his height.

He took advantage of her vulnerable position to put his plan into action and threw her in the pile. She screeched when she found herself sprawled in the wet leaves and it was his turn to laugh.

“ _Haymitch!!”_

He didn’t give her time to began a rant and jumped on her in the pile, kissing her again. She tried to shove him back and to punch his chest but she ended up gripping the lapels of his coat and pulling him closer.

He did a quick job of unbuttoning her coat and slipping his hand inside it to grope her and hug her closer to him.

His mouth traveled from her mouth to her jaw and her neck, nibbling, licking and kissing every inch of her skin he could find. She was moaning under him, driving him crazy with want.

“ _Haymitch...”_

“ _Hmm?”_ He couldn’t stop kissing her, she smelled like vanilla and spices and tasted so sweet.

“ _People will see us...”_ she half moaned half laughed, trying to shove him away as his tongue was flicking under her ear at this spot that was both tickling and arousing her.

“ _There is no one to see princess.”_ he replied pressing further against her. She could feel him hard already even through his coat and pants. His hand wandered on her chest and found their way under her sweater. She cried when his thumb rasped the lace of her bra against her hardened nipple.

She kissed him hard, scratching her nails on skull, making a mess of his long hair. He moaned in her mouth when she scraped her tongue on his palate, and his hips moved forward on their own free will.

His free hand was dangerously close of her inner thigh, and she knew that once he would have touched her -already soaked- core, she would be done. It was her last chance of stopping them.

“ _Haymitch...”_ she tried again when they parted to breath.

“ _Come on sweetheart. Let me take my reward...”_ he panted kissing his way down her throat.

“ _Actually, your reward is waiting for you in the kitchen.”_ she said thoughtfully.

“ _That’s not booze I want right now.”_

“ _I’m not talking about the booze.”_ she finally succeeded pushing him away from her, and when he saw her playful grin, he stopped struggling and stood up with a sigh.

He outstretched a hand to help her up, and followed her as she hopped back to the kitchen door.

“ _So? What’s my reward?”_ He asked her as she was rummaging in the bags she had left on the table.

“ _Come and see...”_ she purred, turning her head to grin at him as she hopped out the kitchen with a black and red package in her hand, and jumped in the stairs inviting him to follow.

“ _You’re a tease.”_ he grumbled, jumping out of his boots and throwing his coat carelessly on the floor.

“ _You love it.”_ he heard her laugh from upstairs. He could so easily picture her smiling and biting her lips…

And the worst was that she was right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, let me know if you liked the story, I love reading you comments and reviews!   
> xxx


End file.
